Rebirth
by Hycanith
Summary: The evil king is dead. Eragon and Saphira are hailed as heroes yet they are in more trouble with the alliance they just helped than they think. It also turns out that Angela's prophecy will come true. both in exile and both in a relationship that will ignite a new chapter in Alagaesia. Non complaint to epilogue. Eventual ExS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle characters do not belong to me and will never belong to me they are brain child of Christopher Palioni

**REBIRTH**

**Prologue: The Fall of the Azure Bastion**

There was once a gleaming city, named the Azure Bastion, in the northern lands above Alagaesia that hosted more than 3 thousand dragons of all colors. The city was peculiar in the manner of the building of the city for it was not built on the backs of the dragons or any other creature in the northern lands it built itself as the dragons needed more space. Also it built it self-down when rough times were at hand. The city itself was marvelous in its own right the main element of the city's building was a sapphire crystal the gleamed throughout the day in the beautiful northern sun.

It held many points of infrastructure as well. The Grand Draconic Library which had a distinct feature of five dragons on it that each were holding objects in one paw while holding together five swords the merged into one creating a spire that was the second tallest in the city walls. The dragons items were all symbolic of the building it graced the building it was on top of: a book was in the first dragons paw, the second dragon had a quill; the third dragon a scroll, the fourth dragon had the word **knowledge** the fifth dragon however had nothing but air in his paw. This dragon was to be given its symbol when the city deemed it to be the right time for it to appear. The Grand Bazaar of the Dragons was the most extravagant marketplace and was not rivaled by any other marketplace in the nation. The Grand Council Chamber home to the draconic senate and assembly was also added to the fine set of support buildings. One of the finest military and academic schools on in the nation of Adara which the Azure Bastion was its capitol was there as well.

The whole city was full of life as well festivals constantly went on in some part of the cities crystal walls. It was one of the premiere destinations in the nation from the bastions of: Jeune, Rouge, Cyan, Seraphina and the other bastions it traded with as well as governed. Even the Alagaesian dragons knew of the Adaran nation and their culture being only 500 leagues to the north.

This led to the wild dragons tries at forming their own cities to see if it was an applicable move to make; Da Falls Nagarooth was the closest gotten to reaching that goal. The relationship with the two race was astounding as well so strong was the alliance that when the elves tried to destroy the dragons of Alagaesia the Adarans were there to lend assistance in whatever manner they could. However the Adarans knew of a greater danger that prompted them to ask their allies and cousins to come and live with-in the borders of their nation for better protections.

However their cousins to the south would have none of it and told them to let them handle their own affairs much to the dismay of the Adarans and their civilization. As the riders of Alagaesia took hold the Adaran dragons looked on with ambiguity and nervousness when the riders sought to become the peacekeeping body of Alagaesia. Knowing the power that could go to someone's head they were proved to be right when Galbatorix rose to revolt. The Alagaesian dragons looked to their cousins to the north and most wild dragons thought that since they offered to help earlier they would again. They would be proven wrong when a group of Alagaesian dragons requested the audience of the king and queen of Adara.

"Ambassador Brightscales your request is denied we offered this to your government twenty years ago and your government refused to take it," King Tristan Forestscales stated, "we tried to warn you of this dire force of upheaval."

"King Forestscales, please we need you to reconsider this and let us into your borders for protection and safety", Ambassador Brightscales stated to the king, "We will tend to our own and live under your rules. Our king is supportive of anything you can give us in our time of need. Furthermore -" the ambassador began to say only to be cut off by the king.

"Ambassador my answer is final and I will not consider any offer that you or your king has." Normally Ambassador Brightscales was one of finesse and careful moves but this was a time of urgency. She looked at the king and queen and stated.

"Your royal highnesses this body of diplomats did not come all the way from Da Falls Nagarooth and Doru Araeba to only be rebuffed the second we get here and be shown the door. We dragons from the south", she continued, "admit our mistake of not recognizing the danger that is being faced today. However this must be treaded lightly this force of danger is something for all dragons to worry over, and for all creatures I might add. While you sit happily in your cities and your military rests, our citizens and army are fighting to live. I have passed over too many battlefields and towns that have been destroyed or ransacked by the forces of Galbatorix and his army. Please see reason in this that we need to come together and fight, but first our forces must regroup and rest that is why we need a safe harbor to land in. Have you any decency to let us come in and do just that all we are asking for is safety. What does it matter that we rebuffed you twenty years ago and said we could handle it. What matters now is that our nations are in peril and will need to band together as one voice, one shield, one sword, and one mighty impregnable force to knock down this terror, this scourge for this very sacred soil of Adara and Alagaesia."

As she finished the king looked at her and said "You think petty words and an old alliance will change my mind in not aiding you in this war my dear Ambassador those words however eloquent are just as I said mere words to me. Safety what safety will you find in these borders when you are not even safe yourself in these borders."

Vervada was taken back at this. "What do you mean by that" she said_**. **_As she finished her question a voiced boomed over the__city_**. **_

_**Citizens of the Azure Bastion this place was formed in refuge and in times of need I have given that. However the very premise that formed me is not being allowed when your allies need it most therefore I have no choice but to make this city fall Ambassador Brightscales you and your delegation are free to leave. The city began to rumble and cracks began to form in the great hall in which they were in. **_

Vervada looked to the opening presented to her and the delegation and said "We need to leave now as much as I do not wish to do so." **You are right Vervada besides do you not have to get to your nest in a few months for the arrival of your eggs.** The city said to her and her delegation nodded to her.

As she took off the city towers once gleaming peacefully in the morning sun began to fall and crumble around her she flew with increasing speed to avoid the city debris. Left and right she turned her delegation right behind her make sure the she was getting out safely and securely. Finally when it seemed like it was never going to end they flew out of the danger and into clear skies and flew slower. As they flew they turned when it was deemed safe and looked back at the once beautiful city and saw the city crumbling down into the ground and with it they heard the cries and screams of all dragons and creatures within its walls.

Then one of her closest confidents Trinea Bloodscales pointed out "Vervada look at the library the last dragon is gaining its symbol and also in between the two dragons is looks like something is forming as well."

Vervada looked directly at the library and saw the fifth dragon's paw forming "it looks like corruption" the she saw the middle space fill with a word she stated as it formed as well "fuels" "knowledge fuels corruption."

"That it does", said Trinea, "but in the end it is how you use that knowledge to make decisions to fuel the outcome of life. Adara has fallen do to its own corruptive lifestyle it is a shame that the innocent people within had to suffer this fate as well."

**This may be true Trinea but the city appearance to you is different from what I have seen and heard over thousands of years the ones that you are talking about. **The Bastion stated** I sparked a thought for them to leave on family outings, business trips, or other activities that could get them away from this failed city state while this meeting happened. **_**So what of the other cities within Adara are they suffering the same fate as this. **_**No at least not yet it depends on my sisters and what they are going to do with the information that they have now as far as what has transpired here. **

As the delegation continued to watch the city continue to self-destruct Vervada looked at the spire of the library and watched as it cracked and fell to the city streets below. Which was then coupled with the screams and cries of dragons as well dust and dirt carry upwards from the spires collapse.

**Vervada Brightscales, **the Bastion to her alone stated** I just want to let you know that there is one egg within your womb that in one thousand years' time will see this city rise again.**

_**I take comfort in that**_ Vervada stated back to her_** and I hope that this hatchling of mine is wise, powerful, and beautiful beyond compare**_**.**

**She will be Queen Vervada she will be just that and she will be the subject of battle and alliances forming. She will also be a rider's dragon that after intense struggles and hardships, sacrifices, and pain will seek shelter here to rebuild their bond and destroy the ones who betrayed them**_**.**_

_**Well I guess I had best get back since I carry such an important life within my womb.**_She thought to her.

However she did not foresee the events of the Riders war that would break out three months before she had laid female sapphire colored egg and five others. The war had already claimed her mate and love of her long life Imongur Brightscales. The delegation that went with her had fought to help protect her and the clutch the she was carrying to their last. Trinea Bloodscales had been gravid with a clutch herself at the time of the delegations meeting and laid her eggs two weeks before Galbatorix launched his surprise attack on the Dragon Rider city at Doru Araeba and destroyed it and its inhabitants. She had fought valiantly to protect her clutch before it was taken with her attention off of it due to fighting. She had been hurt by the loss of her first clutch but she knew the valuable clutch was still inside Vervada's womb. Trinea leapt to the dragoness's aid to help her fight off an attack and cover her in the air to get her to safety. As the battle raged Vervada and Trinea went unnoticed until they were at the edge of the battlefield.

At this moment Trinea told though thought _Vervada get out of here I have no desire to be anywhere but with my hatchlings go Vervada you bear the important gem of the group._ She landed in a cave she had carefully chosen that was concealed from the forces that patrolled the Spine in which she now inhabited. Three weeks later she laid her eggs two Forest green eggs, a sapphire egg, a brown egg, and a red egg. Eventually Vervada had to retreat northward to the northern lands to wait when the time was right to return.

Her last words were to the sapphire colored egg before leaving the clutch. _**Carry these words with you little one the time has come for me to seek refuge in my time of need help me to bring down the enemy that is now upon me. May the Bastion once fallen due to corruption rise once again in peace and prosperity to create new life and destroy corruption. It would be many years before this saying would be spoken at the gate that stood testament to the great Dragon city and Vervada would be seen again.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle characters do not belong to me and will never belong to me they are brain child of Christopher Palioni

**1000 years later … **

**Chapter 1: Long Flight, Mistakes and Talks**

It was a warm and sunny day in Alagaesia as Eragon and Saphira flew south through the mountains below the city of Kausta. They had just finished delivering a declaration of peace to the various Lords and Ladies of the various cities and towns within the lands of Alagaesia. The order contained a message that all troops elven, dwarven, human were to stand down effective immediately curiously this order did not contain orders for the two of them to stand down at all. Instead they were to take a lesser role as a courier line of communication. This after the battles of Farthen Dur, the Burning Plains, Feinster, Belatona, Dras Leona, and the ultimate and final battle of Uru'bean was taking an unnecessary toll on the two. The work load and flying load had made the two tired each night to the point of exhaustion. Eragon looked at a map of Alagaesia while she did this and plotted their next course. Saphira then panted in over exhaustion as he drew their next flight path that Saphira would try to take to get to the next destination of Eoam, a small fishing village on the island of Beirland, which had a garrison of 30 empire soldiers. They were in Teirm negotiating with the Lord of the when the next set of dispatches from Nasuada

_Eragon, _Saphira stated with some pain laced into her voice, _we need to land my wings are cramping again and much worse than last time. Eragon I know my body better than anyone and else and I will need rest of more than one night. _

Eragon thought to himself the Queen depended on him to get these messages to the cities and villages but he understood Saphira's plight even more. He felt every strain and every pulled muscle the Saphira had had in the recent weeks and it did not feel good at all. _I know Saphira and I want to rest too but we got to get these messages to these places. _

_Eragon! _ Saphira stated. _I need this my wings cannot go on much longer I have flown nonstop for eight weeks now day and night delivering this message here and that message on the other side of Alagaesia. I CANNOT TAKE THIS KIND OF ABUSE! That is if you want a dragon that can fly. I am landing regardless of the queens precious messages. _

_Alright, Saphira, Alright there is no need to shout at me,_ he said to her_, your pain is my pain remember. _

Saphira snorted and replied with a retort _And pray tell have you a pair of wings that feel like they are about to rip right off your very body._

_Well no but my shoulders and back are absolutely agreeing with that statement. _Eragon shot back with a little anger. Catching Saphira by surprise. _Just land Saphira and rest for however long you need._

As they landed she incidentally caught two dear at the same time 'two birds in one stone at least' she thought to herself. As she did so though it messed up her landing and she flipped in the air before crashing to the ground. Eragon who had been unsuspecting in this was catapulted into a nearby lake when she did this.

As he got out she was not moving he looked over her and saw her breathing but not responding. He contacted her through their bond several times before getting an answer. _Saphira? Ugh what happened Eragon, I feel like I flew straight into a mountain. _She stated.

_You landed wrong catapulting me into that lake and you flipped over and were knocked unconscious for 3 hours _Eragon stated as Saphira flipped over on to her belly_. Are you going to be ok Saphira? _

_Yeah I need rest though Eragon after that to make sure everything is ok internally. _She stated_. _

_Do not worry about that I want you well rested before this next run so rest Saphira. Oh and you butchered that meal so I went out and hunted for you while you were knocked out the two deer are by your side. _

She looked and saw two sizable bucks by her side that were big enough to last her until dinner. _Thank you Eragon for your kindness and love I could not ask for the next thing though because of this_. She motioned to the deer with her head as she spoke.

_It is alright Saphira you have been there in my time of need so what do need me to do? _She looked at him with a questioning look and started to open her mouth but instead clammed up and started eating_. S_

_aphira did you not hear me I will do what you need me to. _Eragon stated this time firmly._ I was wondering if you would massage my wings please they are so cramped up. _She asked with a certain look in her eyes that Eragon knew was pain and agony_. _

_Yes Saphira I can definitely do that, for you I would go to the stars and back. _Saphira looked at Eragon in an appreciative manner. _Little one, thank you for what you have done for me today, it will not be forgotten any time soon. _Saphira stated with all the joy in her heart.

Then Eragon looked at Saphira and asked a burning question that had had in his mind for several weeks now as he started at the beginning of her wing joint slowly yet firmly massaging the biggest muscle in her wing.

_Saphira, _he started,_ what do you want to do after we finish this round of messages. _

She huffed at the thought of free time and stated_. If we have any time to do anything it seems like the last order is the longest one and therefore Nasuada can get the next round of messages to us as soon as we finish with the last order. If you want to theoretically, I would have to say visit Da Falls Nagarooth, the former home of the wild dragons, and look around for several weeks' time. _

_Well, _he stated_, there is always the chance of giving the Varden the slip for a few weeks. _Saphira turned and looked at him wide-eyed and said.

_Do you realize what would happen if you and I did such a thing? Yes Saphira I do but you said it yourself we fly day in and day out going all across Alagaesia delivering messages that normal couriers could do. Message that are as simple as the one to Bullridge the other week a village that's a half a day's ride on horseback just to find out if they are low on supplies in the town. _

Saphira considered the argument to be true and just because her thoughts were the same as Eragon's_._ She enjoyed the thought of tricking the Varden into believing that they were doing the messages and then looked at Eragon with cleverness in her eyes

_Just how do we do what your suggesting Eragon?_ She asked with a coy smile that only she could pull off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Planning, massages and the chipping of relations**

_Well here is what I was thinking the Varden expect us to deliver the easy messages first right and then work our way up to the harder ones well let us do it backwards this time._

Saphira nodded at this idea as Eragon explained it to her._ Since Eoam is a part of an island chain that has from what I have heard a dragon city in it, and I know it is not Da Falls Nagarooth but it is the only way we can give then the slip and be somewhere that is not easy to find. _

Saphira thought about his idea and stated _I like the idea Eragon, another day and I will be ready to go _she said looking at him in a sweet loving manner.

_Great we have eight messages to deliver this round to the cities of Ceris, Carvahall, Kirtan, Ellesmera, Eaom, Aberon, Reavestone, and Tarnag_. He stated_ looking at the messages and saw that they were in order easy to hard. That's the tenth time that they did this _he stated_ it is like they want us to do this. Oh that's rich they are getting even tighter on our scheduling. How is that even possible, _Saphira stated as she looked at the messages herself.

_They want us to go in an arc Eoam to Carvahall, _he stated_, and on a schedule otherwise_ – he stopped short.

_Otherwise what Eragon_, Saphira asked in a questioning manner, _what could they do that_ – she read the message herself_. _

_I trusted them_ Eragon said _and they state this idea Saphira can this be done to us? _

_It cannot not without my consent as your dragon Eragon or yours for that matter _she stated in a calm eerie manner that Eragon know meant she was a force to be reckonedwith for anybody that she was angry with.

He finally sighed and stated what he letter said **If you decide to deviate from this set schedule you shall be hunted down like rats and your bond separated. **

_What did we do to deserve this Saphira, _Eragon asked her deeply upset his voice quivering.

She replied_ I do not know Eragon I just do not know anymore, but what I do know is that we cannot work like this she motioned with her wings. _

Eragon was dumbfounded by the ultimatum himself 'why would they do such a thing' he thought to himself.

Saphira came across his thoughts and said _after all we have done, lost, and sacrificed for them I might add I find this a bitter thing to swallow Eragon. It is definitely that Saphira, _he stated with angst in his heart,_ this is going to be hard to get past and is yet another slight by the Varden towards us._

Saphira pondered over another idea of fleeing Alagaesia altogether it seemed more viable than Eragon's option and plan

_. Eragon _she began_ would it not be better to just leave altogether? _Eragon looked at her with the thought splashed across his mind she could easily see his mind thinking of 'how do we do this? Food was easy Saphira could easily hunt for two. Clothing would eventually be a challenge unless they found themselves in another empire with cities. There was also the option of using dear hide as clothing material, but what of his friends and family at home would they be protected?' Saphira chose to intervene in his thoughts on this issue.

_It would not be wise for the Varden to attack a force they have seen in action Eragon you know that. By attacking our family they are attacking us so it would extremely idiotic to do so. True but with us gone _he started_ Eragon be reasonable and think if the Varden try this they will do so under a threat of us being nearby our loved ones and friends she said._

With that Eragon turned his thoughts to Saphira. _What of me Eragon? _She stated curiously_. _

_Firnen ring any bells Saphira you two promised each other that you two would mate this year remember, _he stated with shock and disbelief that she had forgotten so easily.

_I have not forgotten Firnen Eragon, she stated, may I direct your attention to the piece of paper that you are holding the elves, though it is not Arya signing it, have agreed to this which means that Firnen may be a repressive force for me to 'bow down to' therefore I refuse to do such an act with him. _

_Then what of the Dragon race Saphira? _He stated calmly knowing this could get out of hand very easily if he did not tread softly.

_I will figure something out Eragon and if I cannot well then I am the last dragoness of my kind. No one will blame you or me for that it is solely the Varden's fault for this error, _she continued with ease_. _She also stated_ Also do not worry Eragon I know you to well for you to get on my bad side too quickly. _

The next issue Saphira thought of where they would go and how they would get there. Eragon was quick to think on this _the last stop is Carvahall Saphira it would be easy to escape northward to and into an area you and I are familiar with, the Spine._

Saphira looked at him with an ingenious look on her face and said_ I like this us put it into action tomorrow Eragon for now I need to rest. If you wish you can stop massaging my wings. _

_No Saphira _he stated _I shall not do that just yet I am nearly done with the first half of your second wing and want to finish it. _

_Alright Eragon _she said with a chuckle_. Besides it has taken us half the day to discuss this idea plus the three hours that I was unconscious and the four that we were in the air so it is time to rest easy. I agree with that _he said as he got to a very tender part of her right wing.

She winced as he massaged it. _It seems old wounds really do come back to haunt you_ she said.

_I do not get what you mean Sa- oh that's where that arrow was lodged was it not_ he stated. _Yes it was_ Eragon she stated_. _

_It has been what five years since that wound _he stated_. Just about Eragon wow I cannot believe that it has been that long already _she said and then laid her head down on the forest floor.

'_Great I know what this means' _as he started to count down in his head … and three two and – _Oh and Eragon could you massage my head and neck while you are at it_ she stated coyly. 'Thought you might ask that' he thought to himself.

_Alright Saphira I can do that _he said_ say how long do you think it would take to massage your entire form Saphira. _

_Well depends on just how much you wish to massage this time_ she stated _it took you half the day for my wings and my neck is going to take half of that amount tonight so… _

_Well I guess I will do this, _he stated,_ I shall message your neck tonight and the rest tomorrow morning how does that sound. _

_Great! Little one, _Saphira said,while relaxing to Eragon's touch on her neck slowly but surely he worked his fingers on Saphira's large neck. As he worked up her neck towards the head she winced again Eragon knew this area of her neck well he had healed it back in Farthen Dur after their first battle together.

Saphira looked at Eragon and said _I was thinking about the same event little one a time when we could at least trust our former friends to have our backs in our time of need._

_Mm _said Eragon_ well at least we have each other with that piece of information we are one in the same Saphira. _

_That's right Eragon and nobody is going to strike us down any longer _Saphira said with pride and strength _because we are one_. He worked up even further to the base of her head and started to massage gently around her jaw.

_I wonder what people would make of us Saphira he stated in terms of how intimate we are with each other _he said _they would probably not like it at all because of how close we are to being completely one in our bond right. _

_That I could not even tell you little one there could be numerous reactions but if you were to ask the most common reaction to our intimacy with each other _she added_ probably it would be one of disgust like you were stating because you and I are the same age and grew up in such a way that we are forced to rely on each other._

_It stings a little you and I could not be intimate just because we are different species, not in that way of course _he thought back.

_Of course Eragon had you thought of us in that way I would have been a little unnerved by it, _Saphira said_, but not totally surprised considering our bond and love for each other_. He was shocked at her answer but realized that this was not the time to get into that kind of conversation.

As he finished he sat down next to her warm belly and looked up at the stars wishing that somehow Saphira's and his problems would all go away with some solution. As he thought that Saphira was on the same thought pattern for Eragon though she had more of a wish for Eragon and her to be much more than what they were now because he was the only suitable candidate for her if he was a dragon. 'For now I will have to harbor these feelings until such a time can come where we can be completely one' she thought to herself 'if that will ever happen.' She looked up at the stars and completely broke down in an uncontrollable wail. Eragon feeling his dragons' pain immediately got up and hugged her neck as tight as he could.

_Do you need to talk about it again Saphira_ which was code for Saphira's biggest looming shadow, the future of the dragon race and her role in it_, _he asked softly and yet in a firm manner _Saphira talk to me please._

_I – I – I cannot Eragon it just too painful for me to say _Saphira stated as she wailed_. It is okay Saphira you do not have to talk about it just try to sleep okay girl _Eragon replied.

_Okay _she said_ I will try to get some sleep._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle characters do not belong to me and will never belong to me they are brain child of Christopher Paolini

**Chapter 3: Plan to Action and Soul Searching**

Eragon woke with a start in the morning as he found himself covered by Saphira's feathered sapphire blue wing. As he stretched his arms he heard a noise and realized it was Saphira snoring. He chuckled at her she must be then she grasped him with her paw and put him on top of her belly and completed the act by wrapping her wings around him and lifted her neck looking at him.

As she did so she opened up their mental link and flat out laughed _I final caught you in that laughing act of yours_ _when I snore_ _that is _Saphira said to Eragon

_Ugh knew I should not have laughed at you, you always somehow know when I laugh your snoring _he thought to himself or so he thought.

_You're the only person around and I doubt any of those laughing birds that you talk about are around during the winter Eragon. _She pointed out in sarcasm. _Plus the laughter was close enough to feel. _

_You were listening to that those are my personal thoughts _Eragon stated in shock.

_Eragon while we are susceptible to attack I do not feel privacy of thought is a luxury we can afford here, _she pointed out to him,_ your thoughts may generate an idea that I did not think of. _

_Alright Saphira point made just stay out of my most personal thoughts ok? _He asked as politely as he could to the dragon he was currently on top of.

_You already know my answer to that Eragon I have as many personal thoughts as you do and wish to keep them to myself unless we – _she trailed off_. Unless we what Saphira _he tried to get her going again_ – well if you want to we can become of one mind in terms of us knowing thoughts memories and every little detail of personal value to us _shestated.

Eragon sensed her about to get up and gently slide off her belly and on to the ground below. _Well, how long does that take for us to do this, _he asked.

_I do not know Eragon it would be best to hold off until we are safe from our enemies though _she stated adding while rolling over and getting up on all fours_ though with us it should not take more than a few hours to do. _

_Well then let us get this order to Eoam shall we Eragon. _Saphira said

_Are you well enough to fly because that was quite the hit you took yesterday, _he stated out of concern for her, _and I do not want you overstraining yourself again. _

_I will not do such a thing to my own wings _Saphira said to Eragon_ especially considering what they have gone through these many weeks that have past us already. I will be taking it easy regardless of that ultimatum in the letter _she pointed to her saddle bags with her tail. _I do not care for people who are trying to separate us for reasons unknown._

_I do not think anyone would _Eragon interjected _though your biggest issue might be the reason but it is just a theory. _Saphira gave him a pointed, nasty look that spoke loud and clear about what she thought about that theory. _Easy with the look Saphira, I am on your side remember. _

_Sorry, _she gently said_, it is just that I personally have a choice here and if the alliance that we just helped save this wants me to be with a particular dragon and force me to be with him. I will not stand for it at all. Even Thorn would be a better choice even with all of the evils that he and Murtagh have done. However, even they are not a choice since they are up north finding themselves. It seems our option of fleeing Alagaesia is the best one to go by. _

_But where Saphira _he asked_ and how would we leave even Carvahall at this rate is starting to look like we do not need to be there in the first place. _

Saphira contemplated the question the options where numerous south after Aberon; south or west after Tarnag; north or west after Ceris; north after Ellesmera and Carvahall. Each very easy to do with the Alliance off its guard if they gave them the slip. But which was most practical and which would help them through their problems in terms of security for themselves. _Saphira? _Eragon said rousing her out of her thoughts.

_I do not know Eragon there are many options however and we just need to pick the one that is right for us. _Saphira commented.

_Alright then that is what we shall do but for now I am ready to go and deliver the message to Eoam_ he replied_._

Saphira looked to find him already in the saddle waiting for her to take off into the early morning sky and headed southwest towards the island that the small village was on. _You moved fast I am surprised that I did not feel you putting on my saddle and your bags. _

_Speed comes in handy occasionally when it presents itself. _He said trying to sound like he was faster than her. Unfortunately she picked up on his hesitancy

Mmmm, she said thinking 'he is not going to even suspect this.'

Eragon happened to be looking down at the orders at the time when she in one quick move thrust herself into the sky. Needless to say she caught Eragon completely off guard. All she heard him say was "Whoa, there Saphira easy on the takeoff and please do not do that again."

_Speed comes in handy occasionally when it presents itself does it not. _She cheekily replied to him_ what is the matter Eragon did I take those words right out of your mouth. _She finished the statement by turning her head to the side and looking at him with grin.

_Just pay attention to where you are going Saphira you and I will be a lot better off if we did. _He said dully and in a flat tone of voice.

_Alright, alright no need to be a spoilsport about it I am just having some fun that is all. _She replied rather put out by his unwillingness to play along

_Yes and at my expense I noticed. _Eragon retorted with a huff

_You're the one who opened the gate for me to do it little one if you did not notice. _She shot back.

After that Eragon fell silent and let Saphira fly. Saphira felt a satisfaction of beating her rider at his own game as she always had be able to do. 'Then again' she thought 'with the cleverness of a dragon how could I not beat him.'

As Saphira flew through the air she and Eragon continued to talk about the plan to leave_. I wonder that signature is not Arya's but someone else's so would she be forthcoming to us as an ally, _Eragonstated breaking the silence.

_If it is true we could ask her for limited help as an ally because she would probably be under watch by our enemies _she added further.

Eragon pondered for a moment andsaid _it might be an idea to try Saphira if this is true. Yes it would Eragon it definitely is that hopefully we can get this done quickly and effectively you know? _She stated_. _

_Saphira_, Eragon started_, when we get beyond their control I want us to find happiness our own way and see if we can start anew you know?_

_Absolutely Eragon, what were you suggesting we do when that happens _she asked_._

_Well I do not know Saphira enjoy life first then start searching I guess _replied Eragon_. _

_For what Eragon _Saphira asked somberly as she thought of the direction this was headed_ please do not tell me your looking for dragon eggs for the sake of me getting a mate. _

_What! _Eragon replied quickly_ No, no, no Saphira I cannot impose that on you at all because I know you want a happy life and when you are ready you are ready Saphira simple as that. _

_Thanks Eragon that it probably the first time someone has given me a choice in this matter the Varden, Dwarves, and Elves are all pushing Firnen and I to mate _she said_._

_As I stated before I do not want to mate with him anymore Eragon it is just a personal preference, considering the events taking place _she stated calmly.

_Well I hope you eventually find someone Saphira _he replied to her statement_._

_So do I Eragon _she said_ otherwise the dragon race is done for completely. _

_._ Silence provided the two as the subject of thedragon races revival was still very touchy for her. She always managed to bounce back and got to a new subject when she needed to, and she was still wondering what Eragon could be searching for.

_So, what are you searching for Eragon, _Saphira asked_, if not for dragon eggs then for what? _

_I guess I am looking for a new sense of purpose Saphira the Varden no longer allies and our good faithful friends being a potential source of entrapment makes it feel as though I have lost my identity _Eragon stated.

_Even though I have you by my side it feels as though I am alone and without cause and am not going to be with cause for a long while. _

_Oh little one _Saphira spoke soft and sweet_ you do have purpose and meaning as all creatures do in life. You of all people have the worst things fall upon you but know this I will always be by your side to help in your quests and pursuits in order to make sure that you are loved and cared for. Besides who would not want a dragon as a friend and ally right plus our bond and love for each other gives us strength Eragon. _

_Well _he stated _when you put it in that perspective I guess I do have a purpose to live for it is just so hard to mold that purpose into something new and fresh. As a rider and friend of yours I will do the same for you Saphira Brightscales. You mean more to me than anyone else ever will and no one will ever change that view of you. _

_Thanks Eragon that means a lot to me and gives me hope that we will never have the possibility of being separated from one another _she stated with pride and also pointed out_. Look the islands are just ahead and I see Eoam too. _Eragon watched through her eyes and stated _alright then let us hope that nothing comes of this too early and we can make our exit in the Eastern side of Alageasia. _

Saphira nodded and added _hopefully without out the Varden finding out about what we are truly doing._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: The characters of Inheritance are not mine! As much as I would like one of them to be.**

**Chapter 4: Eoam**

Eoam was a small village by far but the village had enough of a rebellious streak that the village was under martial law by the former King and the islands were the last to fall and they were falling today when Eragon issued orders to the Empires soldiers to stand down or be killed by the two issuing the orders.

_Alright Saphira tread carefully on this issue the villagers may think of us as reinforcements_ Eragon said cautiously_. _

_I do not think we have to worry about that problem Sweetheart_ Saphira said _look at what is coming towards us_ she motioned with her snout_._

_Sweet – never mind_ he stated while looking at the crowd coming towards them _well that is different at least they are peaceful_.

_Let us go talk shall we and see what they want. _Saphira nodded and switched to a more passive stance with her body. Eragon walked up to the villagers and started talking.

"Hello my name is Eragon Shadeslayer and I bear a written letter to the Empire soldiers garrisoned here regarding their surrender and capitulation he stated formally to them" he started.

"This is my dragon Saphira Brightscales and we both mean no harm to you". "Shadeslayer" a man in the front of the group stated "you talking about Durza of Gil'ead and his forces". "

Yes that's the shade I slew 5 years ago" Eragon replied to the man "and who might you be good sir."

The man looked at Eragon and replied "I am Reynald Draysson the leader of Eoam's citizen and the spokesman of this fair village."

Fair village that reputation is new to me Reynald" Eragon stated. "Aye so people have heard of our rebellious spirit down here eh?" Reynald asked. "

That we have" Eragon replied. "The reputation precedes you all and that I might add is our own notion right now" as he motioned to himself and Saphira.

"You and your dragon have fealty to the various kings and queens do you not, Shadeslayer?" Reynald asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"That we do but new information has recently come to light that is most disturbing to us" he stated.

Saphira quickly interrupted the two's conversation as she saw their plan going awry if she did not do so. _Excuse me Reynald I need to have a private word with my rider for one moment. _

Eragon seeing the confusion on the man's facegave him the information that he needed that Saphira communicated through thought.

"Ah" Reynald said "then yes Saphira you may speak to your rider we shall be in town when you finish talking" he stated. As he started walking away he turned around and said something he had forgotten.

"Oh you were asking about the Empire's soldiers they are all in their barracks right now, which is on the other side of the town". "See you in town if you need to stay the night you are more than welcome to".

Saphira replied to him _thank you Reynald but we best be going we have a couple of things that need to be done and the all are across the lands of Alagaesia. _

"Alright then you know where the barracks are" and walked away_. _

Eragon looked at Saphira as she turned around and growled at him and stated in a cold anger the chilled him to the core._ Are you thick in the head Eragon what are you thinking telling him that. We need every advantage that we can get right now. _

_I know Saphira I do not know what came over me it's just I am used to having some help along the way _Eragon replied cautiously.

_You know that those letters could state anything Eragon, _she said_, it could have hidden meaning to them as to what to do with us when we arrive and give the letter._

_Let us just get this done and get to the barracks Saphira I am sorry okay _he replied_._

_Apology accepted sweetheart s_aid Saphira _lets go get this done. _

_Ok that's something we need to talk about when we get in the air because that's twice that you have said that to me Saphira _he stated to her.

_About what Eragon_ she asked

_This whole sweetheart thing I have never known you to talk like that before_ he replied

_Alright that is fine Eragon we can and will have a conversation about it. _She responded looking to the general direction. _Now get back on we hop over the village and land in front of the barracks. _Eragon looked at her said _can we not just walk – _a quick sharp look from her diminished his thought _never mind. _

Eragon heaved himself onto Saphira and she flew over the town and up to the barracks overlooking the town on a hill. As she landed the barracks sounded to life and not in the most pleasant of ways. As they watched soldiers in the barracks began streaming out of the barracks. The soldiers in the barracks offered no other option than to fight back to save their own lives or to retreat to the village to gain help. Saphira then offered the suggestion _Let us fall back Eragon the defenses are too strong for us. I am sure the villagers of Eaom are willing to help us in this endeavor since they are so rebellious._

_Well I would take you up on that except for one small problem Saphira, _Eragon said to her in a less than thrilled voice, _those villagers seem to be coming straight for us armed and from the looks of it they are not friendly to us anymore. _

_Seems your right sweetheart but what do we do now to get out of this mess, _said Saphira, _because the only thing I can think of is a vertical climb a very steep vertical climb. Something that with my wings in their condition I am not willing to do. If could we clear a bigger path in order to build a larger area for me to climb into the sky that would be helpful. _

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr in order to defend himself from the group now surrounding him and Saphira he thought to _Saphira this was a mistake on their part._

_Yeah it was a huge mistake _she said show her full set of teeth with a warning growl to the men foolish enough to get close to her

"You best not get any closer to us" Eragon tried to reason with the soldiers and villagers "this will be view as a crime against the New Empire of Alagaesia". _I back my rider's statement _Saphira added her power behind it but the villagers and soldiers still kept coming. Saphira looked to Eragon and simply said _we fight for each other right now none of them are coming to their senses Eragon_. To which Eragon nodded.

Eragon took a better position next to his dragon to guard her flank and left side with one move a villager made a fatal mistake of stepping to close to Saphira and she swiped at him to get him away catching him in her claws she impaled him. Eragon meanwhile was pushing the soldiers to their maximum outer ring and had the same problem occur to him. Both shared a look with each other of great this is going to go over well when Nasuada finds out.

The damage had been done however and they knew they could not fix it. As they thought to each other _it is either kill or be killed or worse captured. _Saphira was lunged at by several villagers and she used her tail to known the villagers down on their feet providing her with an opening.

_Eragon hop on now before they surround us I have an opening that I can take. _Saphira quickly said and Eragon responded quickly by pulling himself up on to his dragoness. With another slam of her tail she and Eragon her a sickening CRACK of the wood work as she bounded through the village of Eoam. With one massive thrust she pulled high into the lower sky just above the rooftop nearly crashing into the steeple of the village church as she veered a hard left.

_Saphira! Fly back toward the battle area._

_ What are you nuts we leave areas like that not go towards them. _

_ Yes I know but I have to figure something out Saphira. _

_Alright Eragon then grab hold of my saddle and hold on tight, _Saphira said_. _Saphira in a stunning move of aerial acrobatics moved so gracefully through the air that you would have thought she had no trouble doing the move of pulling a one hundred degree turn in less than a quarter mile. As she flew over the area they both were fired upon once again. At the same time Eragon, and in turn Saphira, caught the last of conversation between the leader and the man they had spoken to in town.

"Nasuada is not going to be happy we were supposed to hold them so they would miss their deadline at Reavestone. I best alert the guards at Reavestone and let them know to hold them after delivering their message so they miss the time limit for Tarnag."

"Even better they have killed now so it shows that they are on the brink of snapping somehow so this will be noticed by all as a warning sign to the Kingdom that they are not to be trusted."

Not to be trusted needless to say stung with the pair as they reached the open waters of the Western Sea. _I am assuming you have what need to be figured out? _Saphira commented.

_Well the Varden and Surdians are in on the splitting of us for sure _Eragon said to Saphira quite angrily_. Even ex-empire soldiers are in on this betrayal of us. This has gone too far for my liking, yet to find out why would be interesting besides using you._

_I know _Saphira replied with her anger more apparent that Eragon's _believe me I know_

By that time Eragon and in turn Saphira were two very angry beings that knew that if random strangers were in this to act how far the New Empire had gone to strike them down.

_My question is still why this is happening after all that has been done by us _Eragon started to talk out his thoughts_ to help secure not only our freedom and well-being but theirs as well. _

Saphira added to the thought _not to mention the sacrifice you have made in family matters, your whole life that was ahead of you ended, when I hatched for you, and disappeared that day. _She thought solemnly and continued _I – I am so sorry Eragon had I known it would have been like this I would have waited for another few years to pass by and then maybe something different might have happened. _

_Saphira, do not even begin to think that you_ he was cut off by the deep anguish that hit him full force. Eragon took a deep breath and said aloud "Saphira I need you to land okay".

As Saphira remained quiet and slowly descended to the forest floor below doing what her rider commanded her to do, Eragon could not understand what was going through her head at the current moment. Why, would she blame this on herself because it was not her fault and she could not see the future? So it was pointless to do so.

As she touched down on the mainland and crouched down Eragon got off and said _Saphira why worry yourself over something so pointless we both know that the circumstances that have followed us are not in our immediate control dear so why even bother with. _

Saphira only looked away from him and thought on what he had said to her _you are right but I still fear for us little one the power the Varden has is enormous at this point not the miniscule resistance of the battle of Farthen Dur the dwarves and humans are in the plan for sure. For now I do not want to consider the elves just yet because we do not know where their loyalties lie at all. _

Eragon was not surprised at her thought process it was consistent with his own worries and fears he shook his head _it still does not make sense to me of why they are doing this though. Obviously the dragon race is one but why completely separate us. _

_Besides the idea of us rebelling and becoming our own unit of power is what would happen and is happening now if you constrain someone to the breaking point. _Saphira replied trying to keep up with what Eragon was saying and at the same time curling up in her regular fashion and then opening her wing to invite Eragon into her makeshift tent for him._ Would it not make sense for them just to let us continue what we are doing freely and that way there is no fear about us from them._

_Eragon looked at Saphira invitation and took it with gratitude thanks Saphira this is an immense help you know having you as a dragon. Honestly I do not know what I would do with out you in the first place _he said in a tired fashion and stretched his arms to flex his sore muscles_. _

_Hmm I can think of a few ideas none of them good either, _she said, _but is am sure that same can be said for me. _

_I guess so, _he replied and slowly got underneath her wing as she closed it around him and the curling her neck to lay her own head next to his. _So this is new you usually sleep with your neck out so that we have an advantage. _Subsequently, he felt her tail move into the winged tent as well pulling him closer to her belly. Eragon could not help but smile as that happened he knew what his dragon was trying to do and fortunately for her it was working. He started to rub her belly something that he had always done for her before they fell in to the deep sleep that they always had.

_Not tonight Eragon _Saphira quietly said to him as she started to fall asleep on him while lower her tail allow him to get comfortable_ himself I need this to relax besides I touched down on in the spine so there should not be much worry. Anyway I really am tired Eragon so do you mind if I get some shut eye before tomorrows' events whatever they are. I know that we were going to continue on as though nothing has happened their game but – what if all of it in anyway is designed for us to fail at this task that lies before us. _

**This by the way is a sign of things to come. Some small and others massive.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys been really busy lately figured I give all that I have written so far. **

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters in the inheritance cycle**

**Chapter 5: The Choice of Fight or Flight made Simple and Uncomfortable Admissions **

_That question is a very valid Saphira, but one I do not know the answer to unfortunately. However you and I need to reevaluate our game plan_, he said, _because ours is no longer valid based on that conversation those two were having. _

_Not to mention the fact that if we do go it could be a trap but the unfortunate part is that if we do not go we are in a trap as well. _She added yet at the same time hoping Eragon was not really thinking of delivering the orders to the cities that were left.

_True enough but how we effectively go about at least trying to get these orders to their destinations, _Eragon said_, is going to be a problem. _

_You really are not thinking about fulfilling this mission are you Eragon _she asked hoping that he was not even though his demeanor gave it away. _Yes I am Sap- _he started but did not get to finish as Saphira banked a hard right to the north and accelerated her pace flapping her wings at twice the pace that she normally flew at and diving down towards the ocean waters the wind gracefully curving and flowing around her graceful body the was made for the very task she was doing right now.

_No _she cried loudly into his mind_ I am not going to go somewhere that is not friendly to me Eragon nor are you it could possibly kill us both and I for one am not going to find out what they have in store for us. _

_Alright Saphira just do not pull banking turn of that kind again I nearly fell off _he said to her_ also you do not have to shout so loud. _

_Sorry Eragon I did not mean to shout or make that turn it is just that I do not want to lose you or my life for that matter. Though I doubt the last part would happen since the Varden seem completely for the idea that they need to separate us just for the reason of controlling us to make sure we do not step out of line, and also the matter of me being the last female dragon comes into play as well. _

_It is understandable Saphira I just want to retaliate somehow you know? _He stated to her_. Either that or figure out what they are up to in order to retaliate. _

_That is full understandable, but let us get more powerful first and become their worst nightmare before making that strike._ She replied with a gentle firmness that allowed Eragon to feel safe in his decision if he already was not.

_How do you suggest we do that Saphira_ _I do not see what would make us more powerful _Eragon replied_. _

_That is what we need to figure out Eragon it is not going to be very easy to become a more powerful unit than we already are _said Saphira

_To which Eragon replied Then what will we have to do is train each other would that not be the most wise thing to do. I mean how hard could it be to train one another Saphira? _

_A lot more complicated than you think Eragon _she said _how will you be able train me in flight and the intricacies of dragon fighting likewise how can I train you in sword fighting and other human related fighting skills? _

_Well I did not think about that well how about we sit on the idea and think about how we can train. For now let us enjoy a little flying Saphira show me what you have got in that bag of flight maneuvers._

_You know you are asking for it right Eragon, _she said coyly_, because I am thinking you do not even know what you are getting into right now. _

_I know what I am getting into Saaaapppphhhhiiiirrrraaaa! _He said as she took the cue to speed off into the mountain range of the Spine and started to weave through the cliffs and the dropped left and close to the river below.

_You were saying you knew what now_ she yelled tauntingly to him and then looped in an upward banking turn into the sky. That helix turned into another dive down to the river but she made her route continue with each if her maneuvers towards the north at the same speed which to Eragon was amazing that in her moves and turns she was able to keep her speed with ease. They flew with the spine as a screen to their movements feeling like prey to a massive predator but at the same time found it easy to have relaxation time due to the Spine being the mysterious area it was even the forested mountains seemed to welcome to them. Their flight northward gave them peace and as they got close to the valley that cut through the Spine to Teirm they landed for the night.

_That was amazing Saphira thank you for that amazing flight and enjoyable experience that definitely topped the day _Eragon stated with joy_. _

_Your welcome little one _Saphira replied mirroring his joy_ I enjoyed it as much as you did, and also you said we needed to talk this morning about the "sweetheart" I said earlier._

_Mmmm that's right what was that about anyway I mean I cannot exactly be your sweetheart considering well species difference. _Eragon commented

_I know it is just that I have bonded with you in such a way that you and I have that kind of relation with you _she said and continued_ coupled with the fact that there are no other dragons for me to socialize with before our knowledge of Shuikan Thorn, Gleadr and Firnen I have a sense to work with what I have. _

_Since you and I have been together for five years I call you that as a term of endearment more than anything. Although if I say that I would also have to make the statement that I well …. _

_Well what Saphira _he coaxed her into her next thought _well I – love you Eragon. I think we both love each other Saphira that remains true thick and thin. _

_While I do agree with that statement Eragon that is not what I meant by I love you I mean that I LOVE you in mind heart and soul. _She replied.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Inheritance Cycle. **

**Chapter 6: Loving Relations**

_While I do agree with that statement Eragon that is not what I meant by I love you I mean that I LOVE you in mind heart and soul _Saphira said_. _

There was nothing but silence as she finished that statement and for the next hour Eragon looked at his dragon in a bizarre way. Trying to understand why and how a dragon could love a human in this manner was confusing to him and was completely weird on so many levels of friendship and through their bond.

Questions pervaded his mind more and more as he thought of the statement. He tried to bat the thoughts of them being together but they kept on coming back in force each time far stronger than the last. 'Why' he thought 'why must she want us to be together and not her and another dragon that will eventually come? Why must I be the one she chose? Why? Why? Why?!' He looked at his dragon and saw her waiting and calculating her next sentence whatever his response was.

Over the next few hours Eragon tried to make reason of what she had told him but to no avail. All of his reasoning and thought processes did not prepare him for this stunning revelation from his dragon. 'Love' he thought 'that deep for me is definitely something she and I are going to have to work out. I thought she would at least consider waiting for another dragon to come along after the stunning revelation of the Varden and half the New Empire trying to get us both took Firnen from her grasp. He then realized why she was doing it as well 'she is doing this because she has no one but me to trust and has only really had me to begin with.

To Saphira however this silence coming from Eragon was too much to bare now _ERAGON!_ She said forcefully breaking down what little walls around his mind that had_ I professed something deeply rooted in my heart and you're not saying anything why you are not doing so is beyond me. _

_Saphira you have got to be joking me you just a little over a few hours ago you told me that you were in love with me and you expect me to have you an answer by now! _He shouted back forcefully_ it is not as though I can immediately say yes I love you in that manner as well Saphira that requires a little thought especially when you are telling that kind of statement to another species. _

_Eragon _she said_ while I did not expect immediately a heart to heart talking at least allow me to know if you are open to being 'lovers' at least. Know that when I say lovers it does not mean what you think Eragon I mean a purely romantic relation with no acts of THAT sort ok. I just want something a little more than what we have now and my side of the bond is itching for it. I know I does not make sense but we can make this work can we not._

Eragon looked at Saphira straight in her sapphire blue eyes and thought deeply about this idea. The sheer magnitude of their bond was also beginning its pull on him and he loved her just as much as she was saying she did. The only question was how they would continue to function as dragon and rider and if it could be something more than what she wanted. The thought entered his mind of trying to transform into a dragon, but he knew this was not a probability, magic only ran so deep.

As he thought about it more he got up and walked to an outcrop of rocks that overlooked the valley below 'if she and I do this we will be ostracized by the elves too and to have the humans, elves, and dwarves after us is not the best of ideas. Then again he thought who will know about it we are already fleeing northward towards the northern lands of Alagaesia so why not try this and see if it works out if anything the bond between us will get stronger that before.'

Saphira looking at Eragon knew that this decision weighed heavily on his mind and got up herself and padded over to her partner-of-mind-and-soul and laid down next to him placing her head on a rock right next to his torso. She looked down to the valley below as well for a while and settled down to rest and think on her own but she wanted Eragon to know that he had allies in his world and very powerful ones. She did this by wrapping her body around the spot Eragon was standing and exuding an extremely powerful presence around the two, which only a protective female could do with both her young and more importantly a future or current mate.

Eragon after what felt like hours which had only really forty minutes sat down against Saphira's belly and started to speak rousing Saphira out of her thoughts. _It is possible to make it work I just want to go slow ok no rushing things even though we both are "itching" as you said for a relationship of some sort. Alright Saphira I try this to see if it works and hopefully our bond will become stronger than ever before. _

After stating this he looked at her and said_ so what does this make us in dragon terms anyway mates, friends, promised lovers? _

Saphira looked at him and said_ Thank you Eragon I thought it would be much more difficult to explain it to you on doing this but I guess all you needed was time. As to our bond it will become stronger because we are embracing a more primal relation of love and courtship leaving the riders bond to deepen to levels that will make us very much one with each other. _

_To answer _she continued_ your question mates is a fair enough term to go by because we are engaging in a carnal and primal relation that will give in to desires and wants but we need to be careful on how far we go so we do not cross a line of relations with another species. One other thing Eragon, remember all of the heart wrenching cries I have done in the past _he nodded and waited for her to continue_. _

_Well those cries were due to me not being able to mate as I have told you before but there is also something deeper at play Eragon. I have loved you in this way for many months now I just was not sure of how you would react. _

Eragon looked at her and stated,_ well I think I know how you feel about that Saphira I was just a little more adept in hiding mine, but I have loved you in this sense for at least the past six months and want to love you like there is no tomorrow. _

_Oh little one thank you for saying that, _she said, _now why don't we get some sleep so we can make Utgard by nightfall. _

_Sounds like a decent plan, _he replied, _see you in the morning Saphira and wake me up when you get up. I want us to leave as early as possible._

_I will, _she said, _and Eragon thank you again for listening to what I had to say about the whole relationship idea._

_Your welcome sweetheart,_ he replied with joy and tender loving care _I love you and shall see you in the morning dear_. He placed a hand on her belly something he normally would not have done due to it not being his place to do so, and Saphira's touchiness about doing such a thing in the first place. As touching the belly of a dragoness was usually reserved for her mate only when she was mature enough to do so as Saphira was.

Saphira whispered into his mind as he fell asleep _I love you to_ _little one. _She looked to the night sky and thought to herself. Oh sweet ancestors what am I doing this is never going to work between us but too late for that now I guess. She gently laid her head once again next to Eragon and fell into a deep slumber that promised the same dream that reoccurred every night.


	8. Chapter 7

**The inheritance cycle is not mine and neither are the characters**

**Chapter 7: Saphira's Prophetic Dream **

Saphira as she fell asleep fell into a dream that she had for years now but each time had led to her whimpering in her sleep. Eragon had always complained about it although he knew she could not control it. As Saphira began her dream, she flew through a valley much like the one she was hatched in she flew with a gentle wind that pushed her in the northern direction. With this gentle wind came a feeling of peace and content the valley seemed void of enemies unlike the other dreams were she was often shot down and made to mate with some dragon that was not friendly to her and did not care for her needs and only wanted to have her for the purpose of laying eggs, which was oddly reminiscent of the Varden contract. As she flew further she began to enjoy the new dream as she flew higher in the sky and did aerial maneuvers that she could only dream of in the real world and with self-discipline she could probably get there in the real world.

The newest part of the dream was the massive castle that appeared on an upcoming mountain top that graced and commanded of the whole valley. Curious about the mountain she flew directly towards it and as she got closer the castle grew larger in size and dimension. Deciding to land at the gate below the castle she looked upward to the massive edifice of the castle and its walls and landed the gates opening as she did so.

"Hmmm this is certainly getting interesting the castle is definitely new to me I wonder what is in its walls" she said beginning the journey up the stairs to the main entrance of the castle. The castle was five hundred feet up on top of the mountain as she craned her neck to the sky. Thinking not even Teirm has this much of a defense to it you would have to be attack from the air in order to make this castle indefensible. At 250 feet, there was an overlook that held magnificent views she stopped there and sat on her hindquarters appreciating the view from it.

She also noticed one other thing the castle seemed to fit her. Graceful proportions of finely built walls, that nicely curved when needed. The castle was large and vast as was the valley and mountain it commanded, though luckily she was not large. The she knew something within her that was the pride of a dragoness that had not been forced off her self-made pedestal just yet. At the same time she also notice the stairs looked as though they were made for dragons to climb up.

As she was about to get moving, she looked to the direction she came from and saw the dragon that had forced her submission. She looked to the top of the castle and quickly started too bound up the steps of the next 250 feet. 'I need to get there before he sees me this could get bad otherwise and I do not want to be forced to submit again she thought as she got closer and closer to the castle doors. The castle doors were not much further as she used her powerful hindquarters to leap up the last twenty steps of the stairs.

She stopped and looked back up towards the dragon and saw he was coming straight towards the castle walls. She was in shear panic as he closed the distance between him and the castle. She immediately with disregard to the steps to the doors once again bounded this time to the main doors as she looked these are draconic doors strange no castle has – she was soon taken out of her train of thought by the roar of terror 'NO!' she thought as she pressed her paw against the door and said in draconic tongue "I am Saphira Brightscales I do not know this castle but I need access to this castle there is a dragon after me for the most evil of reasons."

A voice suddenly spoke in a feminine tone "Do not worry young one about the male he will not be getting in because my weakness in not from above it is from below all you need is enter the gates."

Still Saphira cried he can get in and I do not want that to happen.

It will not happen the male lacks the intellect to land and enter he seems to attack from above every time.

"Alright" Saphira said "I shall relax for now please though make a dragoness feel safe and put up some defense other than that shield".

"I will certainly do that young one and as you command your highness" the castle replied "with your magic it shall be one large defensive bastion ready for this fight."

The castle began to arm itself through her magic and soon bastions formed with weapons Saphira was agape "what do you mean your highness" she asked quickly as the castle began to build exterior walls and embattlements that extended higher.

"Saphira this castle was your mothers and fathers abode when the dragons were still thriving and still exists in the real world that is why I called you your highness you are royalty dear pure and simple", the castle stated to an already shocked Saphira.

"Royalty h-h-how am I royalty I am just a normal dragoness the last female one albeit but still just a dragoness," Saphira replied curiously.

"Your parents served on the high court of both the wild dragons and the riders," the castle explained, "and your mother and father were very well respected by both when Galbatorix began his revolt your mother had been selected to be Queen of the Wild Dragons and your father along with his rider were second in command in the rider order. Your mother sought help in the form of the Adaran nation to the north of here when she fell gravid with you and the rest of the clutch."

Saphira stepped inside her ancestral home and looked around as her all of her paws reached the tile floor of the foyer Saphira heard another voice "my daughter look at you all grown up you must be wondering why I called you here to this castle" she said.

Saphira nodded at this and said "yes I am and also why is that I finally was able to get past that dragon and his forces without them noticing."

Vervada looked at her daughter and said "because your and Eragon's dreams have been tampered with Saphira and I was finally able to get that through after you two left the Varden completely and broke off the Varden's trap filled courier run."

To say Saphira was angry was an understatement she was livid her allegiance had completely made a one-hundred and eighty degree turn as she fumed over the injustice of them being hunted and their minds tampered with. Saphira looked at the adolescent armor of the Brightscales family wore into battle and stepped up to it and the armor began to place itself on Saphira.

Meanwhile in the outside world things were changing as well the Empire's scouts and troops began to look for Saphira and Eragon to bring them up on charges of treason and the cities of the Empire started to once again get ready for a state of war with the enemy. The once known hideout of the leader of the riders began to rumble as it changed into its true form the Brightscales castle, in the form that Saphira had asked for it in her dream. Finally, on the sleeping form of Saphira Brightscales her armor from the dream began to place itself on her from her tail the fact that she was on her side did not bother it either the armor came from the air and from underneath the ground. The armor linked itself as it went along as well covering her tail tip with a deadly shard end tip and encasing her tail in very hard metal that then moved to her hindquarters and underbelly, which was incased in leather with the Brightscales crest on it; This crest also appeared on her hindquarters as well. The armor continued its path it completely enveloped Saphira belly and back followed by her forelegs and chest. Finally, her neck and snout were given their armored pieces creating a package that involved one very angry dragoness and virtually impenetrable armor that would make sure she was safe in the wars and battles that were sure to come in the future.

"My daughter war is coming" Vervada began "I assure you and it is beginning again I know you did not have enough rest to build up your strength, but the new empires forces are beginning to stir and look for you and your rider. The castle is as it said is in the real world as well and has shown itself to the world it will only let you and your rider into its gates. However the castle is not your true objective and I would recommend staying only one night to rest and allow me to talk to you in your dreams again. The Azure Bastion is a much safer option do you remember those words I said to you long ago about speaking to the gate" she finished with a reminder of the past statement she had said when she left Saphira's egg.

"Yes mother I do very well I believe it was '_**the time has come for me to seek refuge in my time of need help me to bring down the enemy that is now upon me. May the Bastion once fallen due to corruption rise once again in peace and prosperity to create new life and destroy corruption.' **_

"Am I correct in the statement" she asked and replied.

"Yes you are dear," Vervada replied, "now I have many other things to discuss but those may wait until a later time when you are completely out of the reach of the forces gathering now. Good luck my daughter I shall see you soon enough. Also, me a favor dear and strike the enemy where it hurts if some uncalled for action takes place on the outside."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the inheritance cycle is not mine and neither are the characters**

**Chapter 8: Attack and the beginning of the Counter Attack**

The next morning, Saphira woke up to a difficult day ahead of her at that as she looked down at the valley below she saw no one in sight and decided that it was time to get Eragon up and get moving before it became too risky for them to make the quick flight across the valley of Toark. The sun was just starting to rise, which had an added bonus to her and Eragon due to them both loving the morning sunrise. _Eragon it is time to get up and get going sweetheart _she said _softly the sun is starting to rise and Utgard will not wait forever. _

_Ughhh to right about that Saphira _Eragon said with sleep still on his mind_ let us get going shall we Saphira._

Saphira nodded as he noticed the armor _Saphira where did the armor come from_ he thought to her through their precious bond.

She looked her armor and said _she really meant that that war was coming oh my Eragon we need to get going Eragon now. _

_Ok Saphira we will just promise me that you will tell me_ – Eragon was interrupted by and arrow shooting between the two of them. Nearly hitting Eragon in the process.

"There they are the dragon and rider will make a handsome prize for the Queen, capture them both." voice cried aloud.

_Saphira I hate to say this but give all you have and wipe them out dear._ He quickly said as he ran over to her and grabbed his sword out of the saddle sheath that now adorned her along with her new armor.

_With pleasure no one hurts my family and I mean no one_ Saphira looked at them as she began to build her fire until then she in one giant leap flew a short distance and with a stroke of her mighty tail hit three of the soldier's mid-chest knocking them down.

She followed that by leveling three others and making them fly off the cliff that they were on. Her fiery breath soon unleashed itself as she used it to burn 3 others alive with a ghastly smell of burned flesh quickly filling the air. 'Hope Eragon is doing alright,' she thought as she knocked another soldier back against a rock cliff face pinning him to it while using her claws to dig deep into the man's entrails. It made her sick to do it but she needed to survive the encounter not him. Another soldier ran at her from the left shouting something to the terms that she though the two-legged creatures were related and took his sword out to pierce the leather armor that covered her underbelly as he neared her she turned and with one giant SNAP of her jaws destroyed and chance of him leaving the fight with minimal damage. She quickly turned her form towards the right and started to scout out the knoll they were now on trying to assess the situation.

Eragon was fighting hard as well as he quickly parleyed with a soldier and found his weakness the soldier had a tick that caused him to flinch when he was being attacked from the side. He quickly made his move and Brisingr when straight through the man's chest. The next man was a little more difficult as he grabbed Eragon and threw him to the ground only to fall onto the ground himself. For a time the two wrestled until finally Eragon was able to grab his small knife and pushed it deep in the mans' chest. As he jumped up he felt the heat of Saphira's fire as she unleashed it and like her smelled the sickening smell of dead flesh afterword.

Eragon's focus turned toward the soldier trying to get to Saphira's underbelly from the right by stealth while she was distracted with the one running in on the right. He quickly ran and with one graceful arc of his sword pierced the man's chest in a non-vital place so that there would be a person to interrogate. He soon heard Saphira's loud SNAP of her jaws and then saw her turn to the right to look for others or something like that.

He quickly said "I know who sent you and why my only question is, what good is this doing to hunt us and hound us into submission why does the Queen want us out of her way after all we have done for her. The man was silent as Eragon shook him and said "ANSWER ME."

The man replied simply "Go dig yourself a grave and stab yourself I owe you no answers you are just a boy that is lost and has no way of finding his way home."

Saphira hearing this conversation and the aright insult to her mate immediately made the man jump as she stuck her head over the top of his form the opposite direction and roared real loud into the soldier's ears. She immediately projected into the man's mind and said _answer my riders question or the next time you are as good as dead_.

The man with the threat of death hanging over his head said "look I do not want any trouble the Queen made us do this she want us to find you. As to why they want you dead I believe it is the power you possess that makes them fearful of you that is just a personal opinion."

Saphira quickly turned away aggravated, and went to the top of the next hill with Eragon wondering what she was doing. _Saphira where are you going dear_ he asked as she padded up the slope and into the clearing overlooking the majority of the valley.

_To see if we have any more company coming pack up the campsite Eragon and leave him for dead or for Nasuada to find_ she said quickly as she began her look of the valley _meet me up there on that hill when you are done. _

_I will land and then we fly to Utgard for safety at least for a little while. _Then she remembered what her mother has said strike if something uncalled for presents itself to you on the outside_. Before we move further northward we will strike back Eragon this was uncalled for and I will not let this slide. _

Eragon was in complete agreement they needed to strike back but where to strike was the next question in Eragon's mind. _I agree Saphira but where do we strike. _

Saphira looked at him and said_ where else would we strike Eragon, but the very heart of our enemy, Uru'bean seems oh so tempting to me right now, what do you say Eragon a daring strike to the capital of our enemy?_

Eragon looked at Saphira, who was flying above him, and then pulled out the map in his saddle bags the map now contained a deeper magic that Eragon could access due to his alliance with the Queen of the Dragons and the last of the Brightscales line giving enormous magic.

Eragon placed the map on the rock that Saphira had laid her head on last night and said _while it is tempting does the end justify the means in striking it._ _Especially since you and I are the only ones striking dear. _

_Fair enough but you do agree in striking something at least but what _Saphira said.

Eragon had a thought_ what about the independent city of Teirm it is not under the laws of Alagaesia anymore and Nasuada does not – never mind bad idea I hate to say it Saphira but your original suggestion maybe right on target. _

_Uru'bean then _said Saphira as she landed next to Eragon looking at the map herself and charting her course on it for Eragon to see how she would approach the cities walls_. Uru'bean it is _Eragon said as he put his bags on Saphira and then hoisted himself onto his saddle and continued as she took off to the southeast _you still have not answered my question about your armor Saphira you know that right. _

_Yes, _she replied _I do, you know those dreams I have been having lately _Eragon nodded and Saphira told him the new part of the dream as she flew with speed across the valley to the south east which acted like a canon barrel as she flew close to the ground with impeccable speed.

_That is different _he said_ no wonder you did not whimper last night._

_Yes it is _Saphira replied_ many aspects I am still thinking on to which makes me think of what else is being held from me by the Varden for them to twist my ancestral memories is an egregious error on their part_.

Eragon nodded as the burst out of the valley and into the open plain and added _and royalty added in there as well that was the shocker Saphira since I would have probably stated the same idea you did to the castle. _

Saphira looked forward as she landed northwest of Uru'bean and landed _Eragon I need to do something right quick and then we will get back in the air alright_.

_That is perfectly fine with me do I need to get off of the saddle_ he asked and a quick _yes _from her was all that he needed as he got off her. As he turned around and looked at her he saw the most bizarre and most unlike Saphira thing that he had ever seen Eragon was agape at this his dragon getting her new armor dirty for the first time.

_Saphira I am shocked you of all people making yourself dirty _he asked_. _Saphira replied_ element of surprise Eragon I will not be given away by glistening armor as she looked at him speaking of armor you have none at all Eragon. _

_That is because I did not expect anything like attacking Uru'bean to happen did you _he replied_. _

_No I did not Eragon but we are doing so and we must do so to formally declare this quiet war that is being raged. _She replied

As they spoke a gleaming object appeared just to the south of them_. _All Eragon could ask_ was "what is that shining light Saphira."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle is not mine and neither are it characters**

**Chapter 9 The Elven Kingdom's New Vendetta**

As the days passed in the Elven Kingdom, Firnen was doing nothing but content to relax and enjoying himself basking in the sunlight near the city of Ceunon, which Arya had asked him to watch over while it was turned into the elven cities format instead of the medieval style the New Empire had.

The massive emerald dragon often wondered what Saphira was doing because of the draconic courtship they entered prior to the two splitting as Saphira was called to courier duty which was odd because of Nasauda's ability to summon horsemen to carry a message to another city took more time to get there. The baffling thing was that these messages were not emergency messages or anything of that sort they were small messages that could have been brought with the other couriers.

He had brought this up to Arya two weeks ago and had gotten waived off saying he had too much time on his hands and that he needed something to preoccupy his time, which is why she sent him to this posting.

_**Firnen I need you back in Ellesmera as quick as possible something is happening and it is not good for Eragon and Saphira. I fear that what you were suggesting is true and that it needs to be looked into **_Arya said through their bond.

_**Alright I shall be there shortly Arya just give me a few minutes to wrap up here in Ceunon **_Firnen replied as he got up stretch his wings.

_**Quickly **_she replied back adding further _**because this is important to all of Alagaesia.**_ He quickly he walked over to the lead elven magician and told him that he would be leaving to which the women nodded. With the formality out of the way he pushed into the air and began his flight to Ellesmera for something that was long in coming. His flight to the elven capital was calm and enjoyable until a blue blur zipped past him and startled him completely. He looked in the direction it was going and saw nothing and shook it off as him seeing things.

As he neared the capital he contacted his rider and asked _**where is it that you want me to meet you wise one. **_

To which she replied and added something strange_** by the Menoa tree, say you did not happen to see that blue streak in the air a few minutes ago did you. **_

_**I did Arya **_he replied_** but I thought I was seeing thing so I did not pay attention to it I wonder what it was then. **_

_**I do not know but whatever it was it was going at a very fast speed**_, Arya replied. Little did they know that they had seen Saphira racing north that day after they had stuck a below to Uru'bean and had been to Brightscales Castle to collect a few family secrets and to obtain better armor as well as a good night's sleep before the castle was attacked by the New Empire. As Firnen glided into the glade next to the Menoa Tree.

Arya looked at him and said _**I just received some disturbing news Firnen and I do not think you will like it one bit. **_With that statement she told him of the events of the day so far.

Three hours earlier …..

Arya was having a rough day and it hard started very rough as she was rudely awoken by her main general saying that the bastion outside of Kirtan was running low on supplies that it vitally needed.

Unlike the New Empire, Surda, and the Dwarves, Arya was keeping her military on standby something was going to eventually happen and when it did the elven army would be able to defend itself properly.

She also had heard from here lead city planner, that the Ceunon overhaul was going to take more time than expected and that the time would be doubled.

She was also in a political duel with Nasuada about Gil'ead and letting the elves keep it because their forces still occupied it and they wanted it to be their forward operations base. All of this was causing her a tremendous headache but as she went about her day it seemed to get better as the cities construction projects were on schedule, no other pressing matters had come up as of the moment, and she was gravitating towards enjoying the afternoon instead of ruling the nation.

Sadly, her thoughts of a sunny afternoon off were shattered as a trusted confident came running up to her and stopped while saying in between breaths … "peace contract … been tampered with … Saphira and Eragon … need warning … in very dangerous position … tricked … courier duty … not what it seems." Vanir calm down please she said what is it that you are trying to say about Eragon and Saphira.

Vanir replied to her "The peace treaty contract has been altered and Saphira is in massive danger because of this alteration Saphira and Eragon may be separated because of Saphira's position as the last female in Alagaesia. The courier status they are in now is not voluntary anymore it is a prison for them hopefully they broke free before it was too late to get out."

He continued as they stood and talked "we need to warn them somehow and let them know that we are on their side". "I agree Vanir" Arya said "but how do we get them the knowledge that this is happening to them."

As she considered the other parts of the statement she looked at the peace agreement and said "how did they slip this by us Vanir we watched the scribe write the treaty all us did." She rubbed her forehead and said" we need a council now alert the lords and ladies of the cities. Tell them I want them here in two days for discussion of closing our borders again except to Eragon and Saphira, or should I dare say Queen Saphira Brightscales now."

Vanir looked at her and said "it shall be done your majesty just one question Queen Saphira a little over the top is it not in the terms of title we give her."

Actually, this one is correct Saphira is the descendant of Vervada Brightscales and her mate Imongur, which my father said was the second in command of the rider's dragons. Vervada, is where the Queen comes into play she was Queen just before she died in the Rider's Civil War."

"Well, that makes at little more sense considering her attitude sometimes, even though she means well" he said. "Actually come to think of it most of those times involved Eragon with his well-being and political stances."

"Well she is his dragon, or is he her rider sometimes it is hard to see a line between those two" said Arya starting to walk towards the Menoa Tree.

"I agree, I sometimes wonder with those two and how they are able to withstand so much pain, sorrow, and death yet they both come out cleaner than any of us" Vanir stated walking alongside her "they have been through so much it is a wonder they have not snapped yet, and when or should I say if they do I hope we are their allies and not their enemies."

Arya merely nodded "One moment on Vanir I need Firnen to be here for these events that are going to transpire so give me a few moments peace."

When she finished talking to Firnen she continued with a previous thought of hers about the two "I think Eragon and Saphira are destined for much more than we know and their bond is merely compensating for what it needs in love and friendship as they begin to feel increasingly alone the two will become inseparable and ultimately achieve what many riders and their dragons only dream of being completely one with each other."

"It is a definite possibility your majesty especially now that this is going on they might not even trust us at the present moment considering that we played right into their hands both with the treaty and the courier lines. They will probably think we are a part of this plot so would it not be wise wait for them to come to us when either they need refuge and realize that we are they only ones not hunting them or when worse we come under attack which we will eventually."

"Come under attack, what are you talking about Vanir" she replied back "it is almost detrimental to the New Empire to do so considering our capabilities to fight them off."

"I know it seems improbable that it would happen to us right now but if relations begin to wither and tensions start to rise, something is bound to happen eventually."

"Fair enough" she said "so then would shutting our borders be a mistake, which is my next question to pull ourselves back into isolation this quick might create some questions for the Empire."

As they spoke on hill that was close to the Menoa Tree the Vanir saw something out of the corner of his eye and leaned over to Arya and said "you might want to be looking south right now."

As she turned and looked that direction she saw a streak of blue flying through the sky and wondered what it was that could be going at that speed. As it streaked overhead Firnen contacted her and asked _**where is it that you want me to meet you wise one. **_

To which she replied thinking that Firnen was going a little faster and might have seen a definitive object she asked something strange_** by the Menoa tree, say you did not happen to see that blue streak in the air a few minutes ago did you.**_

_**I did Arya **_he replied_** but I thought I was seeing things so I did not pay attention to it I wonder what it was then. **_

_**I do not know but whatever it was it was going at a very fast speed**_. As she watched her dragon glide down to them she waited until he landed and then told him _**I just received some disturbing news Firnen and I do not think you will like it one bit.**_

Present …

_**That is most disturbing Arya**_ he said quietly. Vanir suddenly thought of something and said "Firnen how would a dragon take this situation if it found out if it was being used for what we have found out."

Firnen looked at both of them and said_**knowing Saphira to the certain extent that I have gotten to know her this would probably trouble her to the core immensely to where she will do two things one strike hard and personally to her enemies and then find refuge somewhere out of reach while gaining allies to strike harder and all the more deadly especially considering the bond between those to now.**_

"Thank you Firnen" Vanir said "is that strike a definite possibly though is the –" Vanir did not get to finish his sentence as Firnen interrupted him.

_**Without a doubt I my mind Vanir and Arya, **_Firnen said _**she will attack something and Eragon will be supporting her all the way now. As the old saying goes between Riders and their dragons "an attack on me is an attack you and vice versa." The only problem is I could not tell you where they will strike because Saphira's mind in battle tactics is hard to understand, but considering the royalty aspect of it I now know why. Royalty also means that Saphira is viewing this as an attack on the dragon race itself and is probably preparing to go to war as long as necessary to secure complete and final victory for our kind. I will back up Vanir's previous statement and say let her come to us she will do so once she realizes that we are not enemies. **_Arya nodded as they headed closer to the Tialdari Hall to retire for the evening.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Inheritance Series.**

**Chapter 10: ATTACK!**

Saphira and Eragon continued their walk towards the brightly lit object as they reached it Eragon said aloud "its armor and it looks to be my size too, I wonder where it came from" he said beginning to put it on as he did he saw the same crest that was on Saphira's hindquarters. He was about to tell her but he was beaten to the punch as Saphira said _that is Brightscales armor Eragon it will protect you and serve you well. _

_Well I thank you and your ancestors for this gift at least I do not have to worry about getting armor. _Saphira nodded as she lower herself to a crouch in order to let Eragon back onto the saddle. With a giant swoop of her wings they were off into the air once again headed south east and approaching Uru'bean at a fast rate that was enviable to many dragons.

_This is it _she saidas theystarted to get within one half a league of the city _oh I cannot believe I am about to do this but it needs to be done. _

Eragon replied to her_ yes it does and also one other thing you know that fireball attack you been working on as of late. _

_Yes it has been quite the devastation maker _she replied what of it_. Use it here we need to make a statement here and let them know who they just lost as a valuable ally. _

_ Are you sure you want me to use that here and now_ she said as she began to climb into the air and into the clouds. The clouds provided relief to the hot sun rays that were beating down upon them, all the while providing excellent cover for their attack. Saphira noticed that the clouds would soon end and made her preparations as she rose slightly and then just as she was about to dive she informed Eragon of her fast descent into Uru'bean and it surrounding area. As Eragon braced himself for the descent Saphira tipped her wings towards the earth and the city below putting her on a crash course with the castle and palace. Then at the last moment she decided on civilian targets that would be void of people at this hour.

Nearer and nearer she and Eragon got to the cities buildings. At the same time the cities defenses opened up to maximum range of firing and that was not even high enough to reach her and Eragon. Saphira chuckled at the thought of the use of arrows so blindly. She heard the cities bells beginning to toll that danger was approaching and to ready for attack and switched her target once again to the main cathedral with in the city to silence the bells. As she neared her target she felt as of the beginning of her destiny was just beginning. She thought about many things and began to realize that they had simply traded one unfair and unjust kingdom for another.

The Cathedral of Uru'bean's bells were in a beautiful belfry that was made of solid granite and pushed into the sky from the middle of the large church. As they began their second chiming of the alert the cathedral shuddered and began to smoke as the first of many fires were started by Saphira crept into the wooden areas of the building. Saphira also made towards the towers and began to with brute strength destroy the belfry. Eragon felt Saphira's rage and knew that the rage was fueling his own thoughts as he use his own magic to crack the side of the belfry tower hitting the weakest point in the structure. The crevices at the bottom of the belfry creaked eerily as the belfry began to give way.

_Almost there_ they said together as the two started to become two minds working as one.

_We just need to get this tower a little more of a push Saphira _Eragon said to her as he shattered a whole in the arched ceiling.

Saphira flipped to the other side of the cathedral as she dug her talons into the roof and pushed into the weak link. As she worked on that Eragon hit the walls adjacent to the other side and watched as the tower buckled under its own weight.

_Saphira_ he thought to her _I think it is beginning to fall now heave it on to the streets below no one is down their dear_.

_Alright_ she said pushing one final time as the tower finally collapsed under its own weight and began to fall unto the street below before it took them with it Saphira took off into the smoky sky and flew along the market place destroying the towers of the Bazaar and then turn her fiery breath on the Bazaar itself which due to the rather unfortunate placing of some highly combustible liquids caused a large chunk of the wall on the eastern side to collapse bringing down the entrance of the bazaar.

As they launched up in the air they flew into the eastern wall barracks and landed at the command post. With a single swooping motion of their tail 20 soldiers were knocked unconscious and another 50 soldiers were killed from initial impact. With their tail spiked shard the knocked down the newly built storage pantry and then turned around to destroy it with fire. As their fire breath hit the rations for the men before them they swung around to unleash her newest attack in fire. As they fought they closed the valve to the fiery pit temporarily and felt pressure rising in the throat. They began to smash other parts of the barracks as they hit the archery range the training ring the blacksmith and the stables.

Finally they could not take any longer as the breath being backed up could not be held onto any longer. They opened their maw and a large fire ball exploded out of their jaws hitting not only the headquarters to the eastern guard, a ruthless corruption army unit that would get away with murder do to the higher echelons of military and political power, but also the buildings and the massive thick gate behind it that opened the city.

Once again they took to the air and made a straight lightning fast target of the Southern walls where they would use a fiery breath to bombard the gate of the city and destroy the only bridge across a tributary of the Ramr River that led to the Palace Gates. Another launching into the skies of Uru'bean made straight for one last target the armory of Uru'bean itself as they landed the smoky skies led to the clean air in the nobility and warrior district. The armory did not stand a chance as they used their fiery ball of fire once again to destroy the main building and the academy for military officers behind it.

_I think that is enough_ Saphira said to Eragon_ it should send a message not to mess with us or else there will be more attacks to come. _

_I like that idea_ _Saphira_ as he grabbed the envelopes, that had the very messages that were to be their downfall, and wrote on them the exact message that Saphira had just dictated to him. As soon as Eragon wrote the message and added to it the words, FOR A FREE AND JUST LIFESTYLE WE LEAVE THIS FEALTY, AND WILL NOT BE RETURNING TO IT. Eragon placed the document on the table next to the tent were commanders often met to relax and enjoy themselves and on the top wrote the words: For the Empress of the NEW EMPIRE of ALAGAESIA.

As he got back on Saphira he felt his loyalties switch to that of his dragoness and began to realize that Saphira and he were their own commanders and jointly wanted to build a better life than the one that they had just so spectacularly left. Furthermore, Saphira's take off resulted in another idea by the two as they flew to the castle in Uru'bean and in a spectacular move by the two, which was now going the scene of ultimate destruction. They pulled up hard and flew directly into the clouds that had now come over the city. In bursting out of the clouds and climbing higher and higher until they reached as high as they could physically go Saphira turned and headed straight towards the castle. Her mind instinctively switched back to the fireball that was working so well and allowed it to build the intake of the oxygen made the ball lie deep in the pit of her stomach where it grew and grew.

Eragon mentioned to Saphira _are you going to be able to launch that ball of fire dear. _

_Yes I am Eragon now watch this_ Saphira breathed in one last huge breath causing the ball to expand. Even her armor had to bend to make way for the massive belly that she had due to it. Then, as she neared the castle's height she heaved the massive fire ball out of her pit and launched it into the air.

The ball did not just launch into the air it exploded into the air causing Saphira to recoil backward, which allowed her to fly upward into the sky. They then flew fast out of the walls of Uru'bean and turned around just as the ball contacted the castles turrets. All they saw was a large ball of light that then lifted the castle up and then shattered the windows and stone edifices completely. The fire reached throughout the castle and the surrounding buildings and covered a distance of well over twenty yards. Saphira looked at the destruction and growled at the city below her as she used the currents of the wind to turn her around and head for Brightscales castle.

Eragon looked at the destruction with wonder and awe as he asked Saphira a question that was on his mind _Saphira if a male dragon were to do this kind of attack what would be the result of the aftermath on a city like Uru'bean._

All Saphira stated at first was _there would not be an Uru'bean to see because a male fireball would do three things one lift not only the castle and the surrounding twenty yards around it. Then the fire would consume everything in its path in fact if we are going to the north and it is still there I shall show you the remains of a city like that. Finally the fires raging within the city would consume the rest. My ball will only do the damage you saw until I build up a larger container for my ball attack. Oh and one other thing only Sapphire dragons can build such a ball no other dragon has the ability to force the chamber closed while wanting to breathe fire at the same time. _

_No it certainly does not _Eragon said to her_ dear I daresay that you as a female human though would get quite the attention with your intelligence, strength, wits, and beauty all make you glow_ Eragon said to her.

The only thing he felt afterword was the satisfaction and gratitude from him saying all of that to her followed by a _thank you Eragon. _

_You are welcome _he returned as he looked at their surroundings for a place to land eventually. He could already see the faint glow of the sunset as they flew in a westerly direction back toward the spot they had launched the attack from. Such beauty I have seen many times, but perhaps because of us leaving Alagaesia it just a little more special.

Then it hit him what was truly about to happen his home was no longer welcoming to him or his dragoness because of the actions of the Varden

Saphira was doing much of the same as they flew at a more leisurely speed above the plains knowing full well that they could be followed at any time. As she was about to speed up her pace she sensed Eragon's mind was debating something rather important to him. _Eragon? She reached out to him _

Eragon had been wondering the sheer cost of what they had done to the capital and its main core. The very lives that they to today was while warranted there still was an innocence factor to factor in that had been destroyed. _Eragon? _The questioning thought came through their bond from Saphira.

_Sorry Saphira, if I distracted you. _He replied

_You did no such thing I was merely wondering what had you thinking so hard. You looked as though we were upon a battlefield walking among the dead again. _Saphira commented.

_Thinking yes, _he answered_ but about the innocence that perished in our attack dear. It makes me cold to my very bones now that I think about it. _

_It was cruel yes, but considering all that we have lost some of it was necessary _she replied_ lives will be taken in the matter both innocent and tainted it is up to us to make sure we fight the right way in order to make sure we do it that way._

'What is right and what is wrong are going to blur when things like this happen to us yet we must remain true to ourselves'Eragon suddenly remembered from a talk with several soldiers, particularly an older sergeant at arms that had said that very phrase to his trainees after the battle and siege of Belatona. It rang in Saphira's words as well.

Eragon looked ahead and saw the storm clouds approaching upon the cloudless sky. His and Saphira's destiny a part of the mix as they would charge head long into a battle that was sure to come. A roll of thunder in the distance startled Saphira.

Her eyes widened and she flew at a breakneck pace to get to the mountains and a secure place to stay away from the storm. _Era … Era … I need to land that storm is approaching f … faster that I can bare. _She said nervously.

Out of concern for his dragon he dropped his topic of the killing of innocence and soothed his dragon. _Saphira go on down to the mountains we will find shelter for this approaching storm. If you do not care to be out in this coming weather then neither do I. _

_Th … Thank you Eragon_ she replied and pushed a little harder and dipped toward the ground to gain speed. Eragon held on to his saddle as she flew through the sky. Her fear practically consuming her and him, which he responded by limiting his contact to her. He did want to but it was necessary.

Saphira understood his reason. Dragons had always had a great fear of lightning and thunder ever sense the first encounters with the burning-white-arrow and loud-earth shaking noise. It had struck down so many who foolishly attempted to make it through the storms they had only to be seriously maimed or worse killed. This applied to both dragons on the ground and especially in the air. Since then the dragons has always avoided them and if caught in the storm were immensely afraid. The fear was so great that dragons tended to close their minds to make sure that they did not affect anyone else in their fear. She closed her own mind to her rider and tremble slightly as the thunder rolled once again.

By then the possibility of finding a cave immediately was found to be easy going as she nearly passed a cave that could fit her and Eragon for the night. By the time she landed, laid down and Eragon had gotten off her saddle the clouds of the storm were rolling overhead bring a fresh cold rain and the terror to all dragons: the thunder and lightning. She was about to tell Eragon another thank you when lightning flashed though the entrance of the cave followed by a sharp crack of thunder that made her yelp a high pitched growl and scurry to the back of the cave.

Eragon watched his dragon with an empathetic view she was so scared of the storm that she could not even think straight. He understood her problem and wished that he could have soothed her without the fear of having a gripping fear of the storm channel through him. He walked over to the trembling dragoness and did the only thing he could do for her. Let her know he was there for her.

The storm however he thought also had other meanings to them both pleasant and unpleasant. First the storm was a sign of the storm that was to come eventually in the struggle of their freedom. The second was a new beginning for them both, and hopefully as soon as possible for them.

He crawled down close to the frightened dragoness who had now put her head underneath her wing to not see the lightning and buffeted the sound of the thunder. As he laid down on the stone floor of the cave Saphira's wing came up underneath his body to comfort him he thought. Then he was pressed close to her belly by her tail once again like a few nights previous.

Saphira watched as Eragon got comfortable in his sleeping arrangement and then felt oddly safer with her rider so close to her she let down her barriers and asked for entrance to Eragon's mind in which he gladly did. _Are you going to be alright Saphira,_ he asked,_ the raw fear that was felt was not normal._

_I will be fine Eragon now that you have comforted me a little bit. _She replied. _Now let us get some rest for tomorrow's journey to Utgard. _

Eragon was only too happy to oblige and both fell into a dreamless sleep that night. Unaware of the forces that they would go up against in their newest journey.

Earlier in the day …

Look I do not care what you have to do, just search everywhere in Alagaesia and find Eragon and that loathsome beast of his they will pay for this. A voice said as she looked out on the destruction of Uru'bean that the two had caused. Nasuada was not feeling very cordial her capital had been destroyed. Most of it at least the castle of Galbatorix and a large chunk of the military district were gone.

She turned around to see her army commanders, what was left of them, nodding as they were about to leave and just as the first was about exit the room a courier came in "your highness report from travelers just in Utgard is no longer it is a castle now somehow and this is not just one report either".

She motioned for the messages "very well" she replied "new orders that castle is to be taken and investigated it has some connection to these events I have a feeling."

To speak "My liege if I may" a commander said to her asking her to which she assented. "Might we see if the rider goes there first before attacking to see if that is his direction rather before striking the castle after we move our forces there?"

"Very well we will wait for the rider to get there and then attack the new castle." Nasuada said, "then we will strip the castle from that rock. Along with the slaughter of whoever is inside including the rider and his dragoness. I do not care about the elves' want of the dragons coming alive once more. The dragons are extinct and his dragoness further that fact."

"Well thought out my liege, but will they not go to the elves for protection and in turn kindle the dragon race once more." The commander asked.

"No," Nasuada said taking a sip of wine that a servant had brought to her, "the peace treaty signed by all of us will make them less trusting of all parties. Not just ours so they are pretty much on the run from any populated area. That castle they will not be able to resist since they are in the area,"

The commander sighed "I hope you know what you are doing because if they flee and find someone or something sympathetic to them they are going to have much greater power."

"I am confident in my abilities commander" the empress replied as she was approached by a soldier of the eastern guard.

"We found these an untouched barracks in the western part of the city my liege" the soldier said and left after he was dismissed by the commander.

Nasuada saw the letters that she had given to the rider and his dragoness and knew the game of all is well if you just deliver the messages and do as you are told was done. She hoped that the rider and dragoness would stay in their positions as couriers so that they would not attack when she set her iron hand into play. They were too loyal to the citizens of Alagaesia for that. She had talked with the dwarfs', elves, and other factions to make sure they stayed in line. The elves offed a way to destroy Eragon and Saphira's bond, which was completely sanctioned when a rider and a dragon were too unruly. Only the elves were not from the capital city but from various parts of the elven kingdom that wanted to see the dragons fall. Nasuada had made a pact with them and also with the elves themselves to give Saphira to them for Firnen's personal use.

At last she broke the silence and said "commander make sure those two are dead. They may think they had a victory but it will turn into their worst nightmare of all."


End file.
